


Coming Home

by tiredwriter



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Wings, whiskey and scotch and other nice things that come in bottles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-01 12:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10189781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredwriter/pseuds/tiredwriter
Summary: This is a continuation/companion piece to Bourbon, posted separately, because that story was meant to stand alone. This work explores what would happened if Lucifer decided he would stay. Acknowledgements, etc., in the end notes.(Note on the rating: nothing graphic, I'd probably give it about the same rating as the actual TV show itself.)





	1. Whiskey and Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected guest awaits Lucifer, more whiskey is consumed, and conversations happen.

His Father had come to Earth. Lucifer still couldn’t quite wrap his head around it. His Father, the bastard, had come to Earth. Lucifer’s head was spinning. He had left the bar just after the old bartender had asked him who would stay. He had dropped a wad of cash on the bar, despite the man’s protests, and when the bartender had pressed the bottle, still half full into his hands, he accepted it without complaint, leaving as abruptly as he had arrived.

Lucifer had driven for a few hours before stopping at an overgrown scenic outlook, but its neglect didn’t distract from the beauty of the sun setting over the canyons. He leaned against the Corvette, bottle of bourbon in one hand and a cigarette burning in the other. He closed his eyes against the bright red of the sun’s rays, basking in its warmth. Remembering, not without mixed emotions, what it was like to light the stars, and bask in the warmth of his Father’s approval, of his Father’s grace.

His Father had come to Earth. Why? For him? Lucifer scoffed, his Father had done nothing for him in millennia unless it served His own purposes. But, he wondered if he was wrong about that. Dear old Dad had known he wouldn’t have stayed in Hell forever, that eventually he would abandon the throne which He had thrust upon His son, and it seems as if He had made a plan. Lucifer’s brow wrinkled in disgust. He hated his Father’s plans. All he wanted now was to go back to the moment before his mother and Mazikeen had called him to that bar.

He took a deep drag of the cigarette before dropping it to the ground, crushing it beneath his foot. He took a swig of the whiskey, and capping the bottle, threw it into the passenger seat. He shrugged out of his jacket, flexing his shoulders. His scars itched – no more than that, they ached right now. It was a new feeling, and one with which he was uncomfortable. He shouldn’t hurt, he was far away from her, he was immortal. Lucifer looked away from the sunset, and up to the sky, a sudden anger washing over him.

“Bloody well done, Father. What now? What’s your plan for your _favorite_ –” he sneered this last word out, “–son now? Another bottle of whiskey in the next town? Perhaps another bloody miracle? Well, I’m done. Stop it.”

There wasn’t an answer, and for once he was surprised. Lucifer thought that maybe, if it was important enough for his Father to come down to Earth for, then perhaps it merited an actual response. In words. Alas, he got only silence. Lucifer rolled his shoulders, trying to relieve the ache that had settled there before he got back into his car.

He started to turn right back onto the highway, to put more distance between him and the city he had left behind five days ago, but for some inexplicable reason, he couldn’t do it. So he turned left. He wasn’t so far away from Los Angeles that he couldn’t make it back quickly. He had taken his time driving, and had only barely crossed into Colorado. If he wanted, he could be back in time to sleep in his own bed tomorrow night. If that was his desire.

Lucifer didn’t know what he wanted, or rather, he didn’t want to acknowledge it. He wanted Chloe in his arms, in his life, and yes, in his bed. The ache in his shoulders intensified, it reminded him of how his wings had hurt after his Father cast him out, after he strained so hard against the forces pushing him down to no avail. He didn’t want to think any more. He just wanted that moment on the steps back, when Chloe had found him after chasing the professor down.

Would he stay? Should he? Lucifer didn’t know. But what he did know was that the old bartender was right, he was the one who had to live with his decisions, not his Father. So he pushed his foot further down on the accelerator, committed to the course of action, even if it scared him, even more than his mother’s escape from Hell had frightened him.

He made it to Nevada before he stopped, dead tired and in pain. He didn’t need sleep, but he craved it, he needed a release from the ache in his shoulders and he wanted a shower. He stopped in Mesquite, not up for the scene in Las Vegas, and despite his weariness and complete disinterest, still had to avoid several persistent men and women to make it to his room.

When he finally shut the door on the too eager bellhop, he leaned back against it, noticing for the first time the opulent bathtub in the corner of the room. Lucifer would normally have rolled his eyes at the ridiculousness of a bathtub in the room, water and carpet never mixed well, and he quite preferred his baths in a bathroom, but the thought of soaking his sore body in the deep tub overcame his objections. He turned the taps to the highest temperature they could go, and gathered the laughably tiny bottles of whiskey from the minibar, pouring several into a tumbler, before undressing.

When the tub was full he turned off the taps and slid into the tub with a sigh, appreciative of the apparently endless hot water that he carelessly sloshed over the rim. He could feel his muscles begin to unwind, the pain receding enough that he was finally able to relax. Lucifer wasn’t sure how long he stayed in the tub, but the water was tepid when he finally got out, wrapping himself in a towel before falling onto the bed and into a deep sleep.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Lucifer was awoken by a tickling sensation some time later, as if someone was running a feather duster over his arms. He groaned before opening his eyes. It wouldn’t be the first time a maid had accosted him while sleeping, but for the first time he wasn’t interested. At least the pain in his shoulders was gone. He stretched and opened his eyes, and in doing so realized two very important things. One, there was no maid in the room, and two, he had wings. Again.

“Bollocks.”

Lucifer really couldn’t think of any other response at the moment. He was too stunned to be angry at his Father, though he was sure that would come soon enough. He was almost afraid to look at them closely. Afraid to ask what it meant. It probably served him right, questioning his Father yesterday if there was another miracle in store. But, as Lucifer didn’t have a demon around to cut them off again, there was nothing he could do about them at the moment. So, he sat up and swung his legs off the bed, standing and stretching, the towel he fell asleep in long lost among the sheets. It felt good to stretch his wings out, and he was grateful the room was large enough to allow him to do so. He pulled his left wing tight to his back, and stretched the right one out in front of him, catching its feathers in his fingers.

They were still blindingly white, purer than fresh snow, and they still shone like the stars he had placed in the heavens; he couldn’t perceive any aesthetic difference from the wings he cut off. He was beginning to feel the stirrings of anger against his Father for this latest manipulation, but also, unwillingly, grateful. He hadn’t realized that he had felt incomplete without his wings until he got them back. He wrapped himself up in them, feeling whole in a way that he had only felt recently with Chloe.

It was then that Lucifer realized these wings felt different – whereas the ones he cut off made him feel beholden to his Father’s plans, these did not. They felt new, despite their physical similarity to the old ones. They didn’t carry the baggage of millennia in the way the old ones had. They felt like his, not _His_. Despite himself, this made him smile. He stretched them back out once more, idly wishing he could wrap the detective in them, before folding them against his back and willing them to fade. As _interesting_ as this development was, at the moment he cared more about returning to Lux, than he did about the wings.

He had dreamed about Chloe last night, and he was haunted by the words of the old bartender. If something happened to her whilst he was gone, he would never forgive himself. Lucifer refreshed himself in the en suite before dressing quickly. He gathered the few items he had brought up to the room, and left, stopping only for a triple espresso and before checking out and getting back on the road. It was already past noon, and he desired nothing more than to return home as quickly as his car would take him.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


It was nearing dusk when he finally made it to L.A. and dark when he pulled into the garage under Lux, purposely avoiding the valet and the long lines into the club. Though he’d only been gone a week, he had no desire to see anyone on his staff or any of the patrons. Most people were unaware that his penthouse had a back entrance, as most people were unwilling to walk up that many flights of stairs, and as he desired privacy it was the entrance which he chose to use.

He was just turning the handle of the door into his penthouse when he heard a voice he didn’t expect calling his name, and he paused for a moment.

“Lucifer!?”

Her voice had a desperate tone to it, and when he stepped through the door, shutting it quietly behind him, he knew she had turned on the light and seen the dust coverings on the furniture. He hadn’t planned on returning so soon. Still, it broke his heart to hear her voice like that, and despite his anger with his Father, in that moment he was also grudgingly grateful for his interference. He smiled at the irony of that statement. He walked out from behind the shelves into the main living area of his home. Chloe was looking toward his bedroom and hadn’t seen him. He took a moment to drink in the sight of her, like a gulp of fresh air to a drowning man.

“Chloe,” his voice was barely above a whisper, but her head turned quickly.

He stepped closer to her, unsure of himself. She looked up at him, tears in her eyes, but stepped to meet him in the middle of the room. He reached out and she collapsed into his chest as he folded his arms around her. They stood like that for several long minutes before she pulled back and looked into his eyes.

“Were you leaving?”

He smiled ruefully, “I already did… But I came back. I couldn’t leave you.”

Her answering smile was staggering and took his breath away, and he was sure it was more than he deserved.

“I’m sorry, Chloe. I shouldn’t have left you. I don’t deserve you.”

Chloe took his hand and lead him to the couch, pulling off the sheet covering it before tugging him down to sit next to her.

“Then why did you leave?” she asked, ignoring, for the moment, his latter comment.

“You, my dear, are a doubting Thomas if I ever met one, and I think you won’t believe me.”

She smiled slightly at his comment, but it didn’t reach her eyes, “Does this have something to do with what you said at my house, asking me if I knew?”

Lucifer turned his head away from her, and got up, putting up his hand to stop her from rising.

“Just a moment, darling. We’ll both need a drink for this.”

He went to the bar and after digging out two glasses from under the counter, he grabbed a crystal decanter of scotch and returned to Chloe. She pulled the sheet off his coffee table and he poured two glasses, handing one to her before setting the decanter on the table. He turned the glass in his hand for a moment before taking a healthy swallow and setting his glass down. Chloe mimicked his actions, and after she had set her on glass down Lucifer reached out to cover her hands between both of his.

“I know you’ve never quite believed me when I’ve said who I am. However, for this to go any further, I’m going to have to prove a few things to you. You won’t understand unless you believe.”

Chloe started to protest, but Lucifer shook his head slightly and she quieted.

“I’m going to show you something, and I hope to Father it doesn’t break you. The last human who saw them didn’t fare so well, but I trust you, and I trust your ability to handle this.”

Chloe nodded and Lucifer let her hands drop, as he moved to shed his coat and shirt. She raised an eyebrow at him, but didn’t comment. He draped his jacket and his dress shirt over the back of the couch, and glanced over his shoulder, gauging whether or not he had room behind him to unfurl his wings without knocking anything over. Satisfied that as long as he didn’t stretch them out, he could remain sitting, he took Chloe’s hand in his again.

“Don’t be afraid, even after you see them. I haven’t changed, I’m still Lucifer. I’m still your partner.”

Chloe placed a hand on his cheek, “Whatever it is Lucifer, all I want is the truth.”

Lucifer sighed and closed his eyes for a moment, unable to keep them open for fear of seeing rejection in her face. He took a deep breath and suddenly they were there. He felt the feathers trailing along his back, and sweeping to the floor. He heard Chloe’s sharp intake of breath, and loosened his grip on her hand, but she didn’t pull away. He was afraid to open his eyes. Her hand dropped from his cheek and before he could say anything her fingers were buried in his feathers. He hadn’t felt anything like her touch in eons and his eyes flew open, immediately meeting her gaze.

“I thought you said Maze cut them off?”

Her unexpected question delighted him thoroughly, and it was so very _her_ that he couldn’t help but laugh. Chloe shook her head in disbelief, she’d never seen such carefree joy on his face before and was unable to stop her own lips from turning up at the corners too. Lucifer, laughter under control but still smiling brought her hand to his lips, kissing it, before lacing his fingers through hers, and using his free hand to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

“She did, but apparently Dad is in the giving mood lately.”

This comment immediately sobered her up, “Shit, your Dad is actually God?”

“He is,” Lucifer eyed her warily, as if he expected her to freak out at any moment.

“God, God?”

“Yes.”

Chloe tugged her hand away and stood up from the couch, grabbing her glass of whiskey, and finishing it, refilled it from the decanter. She didn’t sit back down, instead pacing around the living room, occasionally taking sips from her tumbler. Lucifer made no attempt to stop her, leaning forward to retrieve his own glass, drain and refill it, and then shifted on the couch until he found a more comfortable position against the arm that allowed him to drape his wings over the side of the piece of furniture. Chloe, meanwhile, was still trying to wrap her head around the idea of Lucifer being the Devil, the actual Devil. She shook her head, it certainly explained quite a few things.

She suddenly stopped pacing and strode back to the couch, sitting cross-legged to face Lucifer and his giant, ridiculous, gorgeous wings, cradling the whiskey tumbler in her lap. Lucifer lifted his own to take a drink, not sure what to say to her. She chewed on her lip for a second before seemingly coming to a decision.

“After Malcolm, after my poisoning, you joked about dying – it wasn’t a joke, was it?”

“I’m afraid not.”

“So, how is it you’re here then,” she gestured briefly at him, “And very much still alive, after dying twice?”

If Lucifer was surprised that this was the line of inquiry she wanted to follow after finding out he really was the Devil, then he didn’t show it. He sipped from his glass again, trying to figure out what to say. Chloe narrowed her eyes at him.

“You might as well tell me everything, none if it could be more difficult to digest than finding out your partner is literally the Devil.”

Lucifer scoffed, “Yes, well, it's not like I haven't been telling you that since we met. However, you do seem to be taking it suspiciously well. Are you sure you’re okay?”

Chloe leaned forward and took his hand, “Lucifer, I’m not okay. I’m exhausted, I almost died a week ago. You did die, apparently, and then you left me. But you came back. And now we’re here and you have wings, giant fucking wings, and you were telling me the truth all along. I don’t know what okay is anymore, but if you’re asking me if I’m going to suddenly freak out, or run away, or shoot you-” she smiled, “-again, then no. I’m not going to do any of those things, at least not right now. Right now I am much more interested in hearing what you have to say for yourself.”

Lucifer shook his head, “You’re not normal, you know that?"

Chloe shrugged, taking a small sip of her whiskey and gestured for Lucifer to continue.

"Well then, yes, I did die. Twice. Went back to Hell both times, and came back. The first time because I made a deal with Father, and the second time I was resuscitated after I killed myself to get there.”

“YOU DID WHAT?”

Lucifer almost dropped his whiskey glass, startled by her outburst, “Careful darling, wouldn't want to wake the neighbors.”

“You don’t have neighbors, Lucifer.”

He sighed, “You were dying, Chloe. Desperate times, you know? The professor was the only person with the antidote, and he was dead. I could get to him, but without my wings, the only way I could go was to die.”

“Wait,” she interrupted him before he could continue, “You’ve always said you’re immortal. I thought that would imply you couldn’t die.”

“Yes, it should, but perhaps you’ll recall when I told you that you make me vulnerable – I meant it literally. When you’re near, I’m no longer invulnerable.”

“You died because of me? Twice?”

“Well, for you really, but either way, it is what it is.”

“Why?”

Lucifer sighed, surprised this conversation hadn’t given him a headache. There really wasn’t any simple or straightforward way to explain it all. He finished his drink, and while refilling it again, caught Chloe’s slight look of disapproval, “Supernatural metabolism, remember? I can’t get drunk, even when I try _really_ hard.”

Chloe rolled her eyes, but said nothing, waiting for him to continue.

“Perhaps one story at a time, yes? Shall I continue with the one about how I retrieved your antidote?”

“Yes,” she answered, “You did mention it was a bit of a team effort.”

“It was,” he nodded, “So, as I was saying, I needed to go to Hell, and the only way to go there without my wings is by dying, so I recruited some help. Maze, of course, but also Amenadiel, and Linda-”

“Linda? Dr. Linda?”

“Yes, Dr. Linda, she’s aware that I’m the Devil, but back to the story, if I may?” At her nod, Lucifer continued, “We planned to go to the hospital, to the room under yours, so we could use a defibrillator to both stop and restart my heart, hence the need for the good doctor, though Maze was supposed to be the one to stop my heart-”

“Maze?”

“Yes, but couldn’t bring herself to do it, so I did it myself.”

“Lucifer!”

“What? It clearly it did no lasting harm, as you can see. Now, as I was saying we had to do it at the hospital so I could be close to you. Amenadiel stayed with you to make sure you wouldn’t be moved. Couldn’t have me becoming invulnerable again after I was dead, now could we? So, I stopped my heart, popped down to Hell, had a little chat with the professor, and after a little snag, popped back up again.”

“A little snag?”

“If I promise to tell you all about it later, can we talk about something else?”

Chloe was surprised at the tone of his voice, a bit raw, and so she nodded, “What about with Malcolm?”

“That was much easier, at least at the time; I offered my Father a deal, if He protected you, and He brought me back.”

Chloe shook her head, as if to clear it, her mind felt too full,  and she took another small sip of the whiskey in her glass before setting it to the side. Unlike Lucifer, she could get drunk, but she had no desire for that now. Lucifer reached forward, almost tentatively, and took her hands into his.

“Chloe, I couldn’t lose you. I did what I had to do to keep you safe.”

Chloe squeezed his fingers, “But I couldn’t have lost you either, Lucifer. This week – this week has been terrible. I haven’t been able to sleep, and when I do, it’s not restful. Trixie hasn’t slept much either; she overheard some nurses talking about how I almost died, and she didn’t take it well. And Maze, well, now I understand why Maze was acting the way she was, I think. It’s just been hard, Lucifer, and all I wanted was to see you, to make sure we were okay, and I couldn’t get ahold of you. I tried not to let it hurt, but it did.”

Lucifer hung his head, “I’m so sorry, Chloe, there’s no excuse. I thought I had to leave, to do what was best for you – what I thought was best for you.”

Chloe slowly pulled her hands away from his, and placed them on his shoulders, drawing him closer until she could reach his lips and kissed them softly, gently. Lucifer’s eyes fluttered shut and he returned the kiss, but made no effort to deepen it.

“What was that for?” Lucifer queried.

“Because sometimes you’re an idiot, Lucifer. You make stupid rash decisions, and though your intentions are often good, you sometimes go about fulfilling them in the absolute worst ways. But I wouldn’t change you.”

Lucifer’s eyes softened, and his hands snaked around her back, embracing her loosely. This allowed him room to give into his desire from the morning (which by now seemed like a lifetime ago), so he carefully stretched his wings out and wrapped them around Chloe. She sighed contentedly, and they remained like that, not speaking for several minutes, lost in their thoughts until Chloe yawned.

“I’m tired, it’s late, and if we’re going to continue this conversation, let’s go somewhere more comfortable for all of us,” she laughed, indicating him, her, and his wings.

“They don’t have a mind of their own, you know, they’re just another appendage.”

He grinned wickedly at Chloe, and it was this comment, more than anything else, that assured her it would all be well. As he promised, he was still the same Lucifer. She rolled her eyes at him, and gently nudged his wing out of the way so she could stand. She grabbed her glass and headed into his bedroom, flicking on a lamp as she sat it down on his nightstand.

“Why, Detective! I like your definition of comfortable!”

Chloe grinned and rolled her eyes again, “Lucifer, I’m exhausted, you look exhausted, we obviously have a lot of things to discuss, but right now, more than anything, I just need to know you’re here. This is the most comfortable place where we can accomplish all those things.”

Lucifer caught up to her, setting his glass and the decanter next to hers on the nightstand. He dropped a kiss on her forehead and wrapped his arms around her, crushing her to his chest.

“I understand. Here, let me get you something other than those jeans. If we’re going to relocate this party, we might as well make sure we’re as comfortable as possible.”

He quirked an eyebrow at her, and she smiled in return. Lucifer disappeared into his closet and returned with a soft t-shirt and two pairs of pajama pants. She took the shirt and one pair of pants, disappearing into his bathroom. Lucifer changed his trousers for the soft pajamas and settled onto the bed, leaning against the headboard, eyes drifting shut as he let his head fall back, his wings settling to either side of the large bed, curling slightly around him. He thought about letting them fade away, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it just yet. After burning his first pair, he thought he would never fly again, never agin feel their weight at his back, and thought he had made peace with that reality... But it seemed he still desired some part of it – the flying yes, but also the feeling Chloe had brought back into his life when she reached out and touched them with affection. He had forgotten what it was like to have his wings touched like that. His memories did not do the feeling justice.

When Chloe reentered the bedroom, the tableau he presented took her breath away, in the dim light of the room, he glowed slightly, nothing ostentatious, just a gentle radiance. He opened his eyes at her approach, and a smile suffused his face with warmth at the sight of her in his too long pants, folded several times at the waist, and the t-shirt sliding down her should, revealing tantalizing glimpses of her smooth skin. Lucifer reached out to her and Chloe took his hand, allowing him to pull her down next to him, wrapping his arm and wing around her as she rested her head in the crook of his shoulder. She laced her fingers with his over her stomach, reaching her free hand up to stroke the length of the wing wrapped around her. She felt it quiver and settle under her touch, and Lucifer made a sound of contentment at the back of his throat. She ran her hand over it a few more times before reaching around it to her drink, afraid if she didn’t do something to occupy her fingers, she’d never stop touching him.

“So what did it mean? What did you think I knew when you came to my house the other night?”

Lucifer was quiet for a long moment, before expelling a breath he hasn’t realized he was holding.

“My Father sent Amenadiel to bless your mother; prior to that, she hadn’t been able to conceive. He put you here.”

Chloe was silent for a few minutes, Lucifer eventually took the glass from her hand and took a swallow before returning it, rubbing circles on her wrist. She was too tired to process what this revelation meant, so she focused on something small.

“Is that why your little desire trick never worked on me?”

“I imagine so.”

“What does this mean?”

Chloe titled her head back so she could look at Lucifer, who met her gaze with a slight shrug. The movement was mimicked by his wings, and Chloe unsuccessfully tried to suppress the shiver that ran through her when his feathers brushed her bare skin. Lucifer, clearly distracted by his thoughts, let the moment pass without comment.

“I don't know what any of it means, you, my wings, the whiskey…” he trailed off.

“The whiskey?”

“Oh, didn’t I mention? Dad came to Earth a few years ago and left me a rather nice bottle of bourbon at a bar in the middle of nowhere.”

“Are you serious?”

“Unfortunately.”

Chloe shook her head, not quite sure what to say, and instead settled for finishing the glass of whiskey and setting it down. Without realizing it, her hand went back to Lucifer’s wing, it felt oddly comforting. His other wing curled in toward her as well, and the movement made her realize what she was doing, so she stopped.

“Don’t, please.”

She was reminded of the night she first saw the scars on his back, but unlike that night, this plea was for her to continue, not to stop. She relaxed further back into his embrace, and returned to running soft touches along the parts of his wing that curled around her. She could feel the tension leave Lucifer’s body, and she turned slightly in his arms, so that she could see his face. His eyes were closed, but when he sensed her watching him, he opened them. He could tell she was curious about his reaction.

“I’m not sure I can explain it, what it feels like to have you touch them, Chloe, but I can try.”

He laid his free hand against her cheek, tilting her head up slightly so he could kiss her, his lips barely a whisper against her own, and as he pulled back so he could look into her eyes, tightened his wings around them both until their immediate world a was snowy, brilliant white. He was still somewhat amazed that the detective was letting him do this, letting her guard down and him in. Whatever the reason, he was glad for it, he needed her, needed someone who cared for him more than just because he could give them their desires. He still felt trapped by his parents’ manipulations, but it felt like each moment with Chloe allowed him to breathe easier. He couldn’t fathom that he’d run away from that. However, before he could lose himself in that line of thought, he turned back to her unspoken question.

“It feels like home, darling, if home were a tangible feeling. It’s being loved, desired, and cared for, it’s being whole…” he sighed, and smiled softly.

“Chloe, when you touch my wings, I feel bathed in starlight and grace.”

She hadn’t realized she was crying until Lucifer brushed his thumb over her cheek, wiping away the tears, she placed her hand over his and smiled.

“Lucifer, to me, you are home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Neca, for reading this over and providing fantastic feedback, and huge shoutouts to titC, Grym, and FearTheSpork, whose wing stories made me want to write my own.
> 
> Anything you recognize belongs to their creators, all other things are mine (including an grammatical errors because I've probably read this over so many times now that I could recite the text in my sleep and probably couldn't recognize the mistakes anymore).


	2. Straight from the Bottle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night isn't over yet, there are still conversations to be had and liquors to be downed. It picks up directly at the end of the first chapter.

_“It feels like home, darling, if home were a tangible feeling. It’s being loved, desired, and cared for, it’s being whole…” he sighed, and smiled softly._

_“Chloe, when you touch my wings, I feel bathed in starlight and grace.”_

_She hadn’t realized she was crying until Lucifer brushed his thumb over her cheek, wiping away the tears, she placed her hand over his and smiled._

_“Lucifer, to me, you are home.”_

 

 

* * *

 

 

They hadn’t said much after that, they were both too full of emotion, but he curled his fingers around her hand, and hugged her tightly to him. It didn’t take long for Chloe’s eyelids to droop and her breathing evened out as she fell asleep. Lucifer did note however, that unlike the last time she slept in his bed, she apparently only snored like an Albanian field wench when she was drunk.

Lucifer was torn. He wanted to stay in this moment, but he also felt he needed to speak to Maze. They had not left on good terms, he had been furious with her, but he realized now that she was trying to protect him at that last moment, when she recognized that Chloe meant something more to him than either of them realized, and tried to protect him from his Mother’s machinations. To be honest, he also wanted her opinion on what the wings meant; he wasn’t ready to speak with Amenadiel yet, but Maze, Maze he trusted.

So, he gently eased out from under Chloe, and his face softened as he watched her smile in her sleep when his wing grazed her cheek. She seemed to be sleeping deeply, and he frowned as he realized, for the first time, just how deep the circles under her eyes were, so he covered her with a blanket, before heading out of the bedroom. He went to the bar and poured himself a drink before closing his eyes and calling for his demon.

It had been a long time since Lucifer had called her this way, but he couldn’t be bothered with a phone, and couldn’t be sure she would answer it if he did call. This way, he knew, she would not ignore. Demons, even ones with the freedoms Maze enjoyed, did not ignore the call of their master. It wasn’t long before he heard the elevator door slide open, and he suspected the only thing that saved him from a blistering retort to his method of communication were the giant wings currently gracing his back.

He turned toward Maze, raising a hand to forestall her words, when he saw he open her mouth to speak, “The detective is here, and sleeping, so yell if you must, but perhaps not until we’re out of earshot.”

Maze batted his hand away, and went directly to the bar, and after pulling a stopper out of a bottle of very expensive scotch drank half of it in one go. She held onto the bottle as she stalked by him, heading toward the balcony, cursing under her breath. Lucifer followed her, finally letting his wings fade away from sight. His balcony was fairly private, but better safe than sorry. He stopped to retrieve his cigarettes from his jacket before stepping out onto the balcony. Maze was leaning against the railing, gazing out into the night.

Lucifer went to stand next to her, lighting a cigarette, and taking a drag before turning to Maze.

“Mazikeen, I…” he looked down at the cigarette glowing between his fingertips, “I was mistaken in my anger against you. You didn’t deserve what I said.”

Maze was shocked, she didn’t know what had happened in the week that he’d be gone, but judging by the wings she had seen when she came in, it was a hell of a whole lot. Even still, Lucifer rarely apologized to anyone, and it caught her attention.

“I’m listening.”

Lucifer sighed, flicking the ash from the end of his cigarette, “Well, it all started with a bottle of bourbon, which my Father left for me at a bar in the middle of nowhere, oh about a decade or so ago.”

“He did what?”

“Oh yes, Maze, not only did He leave me a bottle, be He left it Himself.”

“The bastard came to Earth?” Maze narrowed her eyes at Lucifer.

Lucifer laughed mirthlessly, “Hard to believe isn’t it? I haven’t the faintest idea what He meant by it, chatting up an old convict bartender, and leaving whiskey for me… and the bartender! In some ways, he was worse, a bit too insightful for a mortal, if you ask me. I didn’t even talk to him about anything, and yet he managed to get me to actually think about what the decision I made meant. Bloody hell!

“Mazikeen, I am sorry. I know you tried to get me to see beyond my outrage, and I was too stubborn, too angry to listen. For whatever reason, probably the shock once I realized Dad had come here, that old bartender was able to get me to stop and think. Even so, I tried to keep going, to stay away, but I couldn’t. So here I am.”

Maze took another long pull from the bottle, not quite sure how to react to an uncharacteristically contrite Lucifer, “And your wings?”

“Right, hard to ignore the feathered elephant in the room, isn’t it?” he blew out a breath harshly, taking another drag of his cigarette before continuing, “My scars started to ache yesterday, and then got worse. I finally had to stop driving, couldn’t think anymore through the pain, and I craved the oblivion of sleep. When I woke up this morning, they were just back.”

Lucifer finished his cigarette, crushing it in an ashtray, before heading back inside for another drink, satisfied, for the moment, that Maze wouldn’t be yelling at him, at least not tonight. Maze followed him, sitting in a bar chair while Lucifer went behind the bar to pour himself a drink.

“What, so they’re ‘just back?” Maze sounded skeptical.

“I haven’t spoken with my Father, if that’s what you’re asking – well, I did tell Him enough with the miracles and gifts, but that was before the wings.”

Lucifer drained his glass and poured another, but feeling restless, he left it on the counter and started pulling dust covers off the furniture. Maze twisted in her chair, but was content to watch. She knew Lucifer well enough to recognize when he was trying to get his thoughts together.

“They feel different, Maze. They don’t feel like a burden… and that’s what concerns me.”

Maze got up from her seat and walked over to Lucifer, she placed her hand on his shoulder, and he turned to her. She dropped her hand and stepped back, so she could look him in the eye.

“Lucifer, nothing has been the same since you met Chloe. You’ve changed… Hell, I’ve changed. Who says the rules haven’t changed too?”

Lucifer scoffed, “My Father, change the rules? Not bloody likely. But yes, you’re right, the detective’s arrival in my life was certainly a turning point.”

“You were an ass, you know. Leaving her like that. She hasn’t slept. Trixie hasn’t slept. You didn’t have to see the look on her face every time she got your voicemail, or when I told her you hadn’t called me either. I don’t care if God made her, it’s not as if He didn’t create humanity in the first place – was it really that big of a deal that He made Chloe too?”

Lucifer shoulders sagged, “I thought so at the time.”

Maze quirked her eyebrow at him and turned back to the bar, calling over her shoulder, “So what now?”

Lucifer followed her, picking his up his drink again and taking a swallow, “I don’t know. Maybe talk to Amenadiel – if we can trust him not to tell mum. She can’t know.”

“I couldn’t agree more. The last thing we need is your mother trying to use this to get back to the Silver City.”

“Trust me, Maze, I’ve no desire to go back there,” he tossed back the rest of his drink, “I’m happy right here on Earth.”

“Are you?” Maze’s question took him by surprise.

“I am. It’s home, Maze.”

“Surprisingly, it’s starting to grow on me too.”

“To home, then,” Lucifer refilled his glass and raised it, Maze clinked her bottle to it.

“To home. Which is where I’m going now. We’ll talk more later.”

Lucifer wasn’t sure if that was more promise or threat, but he nodded in response anyway. Maze capped the bottle of scotch and took it with her as she left. Lucifer laughed to himself as he lit another cigarette. Maze stood in the elevator, and held her hand up to stop the door from closing.

“I should have told you about Chloe the moment I found out. I shouldn't have allowed your mother manipulate you. I didn't protect you and I'm sorry."

Maze dropped her hand and let the elevator door slide closed. Lucifer smiled; Maze was as unused to apologizing as he was. He wasn't the only one changed by their time on Earth. Just the thought of the last few days exhausted him, he didn't dare think back on everything that had happened since Chloe Decker walked into his life.

But for the moment, Lucifer was torn, he wanted to go back to bed, back to Chloe, but his head was too full, so he took his drink and sat at the piano. After putting his cigarette in the ashtray, he rested his fingers on the keys for a minute or two before settling on a song. His fingers danced gracefully over the keys, the song had lyrics, but he sang only one, softly, barely loud enough to be heard over the piano.

“Heal the scars from off my back, because I don’t need them anymore.”

He had his eyes closed, and was so lost in the music that he didn’t notice that the piano had woken Chloe, until he felt her settle next to him as he sang the last words of the line. He turned toward her, a pensive expression on his face, mirrored by hers, and sighed as she stroked the unblemished skin on his back, visible now that his wings were put away. Lucifer closed his eyes, savoring the moment and she leaned into him, as he continued to play. When he finished the song, he turned back to her, taking his face in his hands, brushing his fingers over the delicate skin under her eyes; it still looked bruised. She was clearly still exhausted, and he had yet to sleep.

“I’m sorry I woke you.”

She ignored his apology, “You don’t look as if you’ve had any rest.”

“Not yet,” he conceded.

She frowned and stood, tugging him up as well, leading him back to bed. She let go long enough to draw back the covers before taking his hand again and pulled him into the bed with her, drawing the blankets up to cover them both. Lucifer didn’t resist, and turned her so that her back was to his chest, and curved around her, smoothing her hair away from his face before entwining his fingers with hers. It wasn’t long until they were both asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Neca, for looking this over for me, and thank you to everyone who comments and leaves kudos, they warm my cold, dark, and blackened by academia heart :)
> 
> Anything you recognize belongs to their creators, all else is mine.


	3. Whiskey is Better than Creamer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conversations, cooking, and of course, a little bit of whiskey.

Chloe woke, sometime before dawn, unsure what exactly had woken her. Lucifer was still curled behind her, her cheek pillowed his bicep, which she had tucked her own hands under, while his other arm wrapped around her stomach, his hand resting on her bare stomach beneath her t-shirt. His breathing was deep and steady. She shifted slightly, as much to test how deeply he was asleep as anything. When his breathing didn’t change, she shifted again, this time to slide quietly out of the bed, needing to pee now that she was awake.

He hadn’t moved when she returned, so she slipped back into the bed, this time facing him, his features hard to make out in the darkened room, but she traced them with her eyes anyway. Even in this poor light, she could see the traces of exhaustion in his features, relaxed though they were in his sleep, she couldn’t help but reach out and let her fingertips trail the lines her eyes had drawn. He surprised her by catching her hand in his own, she hadn’t realized he was awake, brushing his lips along her knuckles before tucking it into his chest. He murmured her name sleepily, and drew her closer to him with his other arm, his hand settling near her waist where it snuck below the hem of her shirt to rest on the bare skin of her back while his legs entwined with hers. His lips pressed to her forehead for a brief moment before he laid his head back on the pillow, exhaling deeply before falling asleep once more. Chloe slid her arm under the pillow, and snuggled closer before following him back into sleep.

When she woke again, the room was just beginning to lighten, though the sky was dark with clouds, and she was wrapped in a wing. She looked to her feet where she had kicked off the blanket sometime during the night. Lucifer had shifted too, more on his stomach now than on his side, though the blankets were still around his waist. One wing was curved around her like the softest blanket she’d ever felt and the other was stretched out and falling off the side of the bed. His face was turned toward her, one arm casually flung over her, the other wrapped around the pillow his head rested on, but he was still sleeping. She yawned and stretched, running her fingers over his wing as she did, still feeling a bit disconnected from the previous evening’s revelations and grateful for this proof she hadn’t dreamt it all. When she turned her head back to Lucifer he was watching her through hooded lids.

“Good morning,” she whispered, as she continued to run her hand over his wing, drawing an appreciative murmur from Lucifer.

“Too early,” he mumbled, letting his eyes drift closed and using his wing to draw her closer to him, as his hand traced patterns on her hip.

She shifted under his touch, and turned until her head was next to his on the pillow, their breaths intermingling, whatever words Chloe was about to say lost when lightning streaked the sky and the windows were rattled by heavy thunder. Lucifer’s eyes opened again, and he lifted his head slightly to look over her and out the window as another bolt of lightning flashed across the sky, and another clap of thunder boomed overhead. He dropped his head back to the pillow, and his eyes drifted shut again.

“How is Beatrice?”

Whatever it was that Chloe expected Lucifer to say, it certainly wasn’t that. He yawned before she could answer, stretching his wings as he shifted to face her more fully, yet never opening his eyes as he sank back into the pillows. Chloe couldn’t help but lean into the wing still cradling her close, as he tucked his other wing along his back.

“She’s with Dan this week, they went to his parent’s house. She needed a change of scenery, and she’s out of school this week. She told Maze she was in charge of looking after me,” Chloe smiled at the memory, “But I suppose she’ll accept your services in that area as a viable alternative.”

Once again surprising Chloe by ignoring the obvious innuendo to be made, Lucifer simply nodded, continuing to trace patterns on her skin under his hand, his eyes still shut. Chloe felt her own eyelids grow heavy again, the sound of the storm outside a soothing accompaniment to her thoughts about Lucifer. She hadn’t expected him to be so quiet or thoughtful, and wondered if this was as a result of the recent changes in their relationship, his returned wings, or if this was just how intimacy would be with him. After all, he had shown a remarkable amount of restraint with her in intimate situations before now, and a willingness to move slowly she would never have thought possible a year ago.

She brushed her hand along the arch of his wing, “Thank you for asking.”

Lucifer hummed sleepily in response, the movements of his hand on her skin slowing as he fell back asleep. Chloe, lulled by the sound of the storm and the comforting presence beside her, followed suit soon after.

 

 

* * *

 

 

This insistent ringing of her phone woke her several hours later, Lucifer was still sleeping, they had shifted again, and she was wrapped tightly in his embrace, her back to his chest, wings around them both, and he breathed soft puffs of air on the back of her neck, raising goosebumps along her skin. Chloe tried to wriggle free from his grasp to get to her phone, but in his sleep he just held her tighter and the ringing stopped.

“Lucifer,” she whispered, wanting to stay in his arms, but knew she should get up and check her phone in case it was her daughter, with whom she hadn’t spoken since yesterday morning when she had left with Dan.

His first waking thought was that Chloe whispering his name was sweeter than any sound he had ever heard, and he pressed a kiss to the back of her neck, delighting in the shiver this sent through her body, and let his lips linger as he whispered her name like a benediction against her skin. Before she could respond, he kissed her skin again, this time tasting the salt of her skin on his tongue, and Chloe’s soft moan at the unexpected sensation was almost his undoing. He turned her in his arms before she could even process what was happening and his mouth found hers underneath his.

Their kiss was gentle and languid, Lucifer again surprising Chloe with his actions. Despite all his innuendo, and obvious pleasure in all things carnal, he kissed her with exquisite care, as if she were precious, and as if he were afraid she might disappear at any moment. And that’s when it hit her, _he was afraid_. The only times she had ever seen Lucifer hesitate at anything were when he was apprehensive about a situation; it just hadn’t occurred to Chloe that he would be afraid of her. With everything else she had learned in the past 24 hours, this was perhaps the most earth-shattering – that the Devil himself was scared of what he had with her. She gently broke their kiss so she could wrap her arms around his waist, hugging him as tightly as she could, expressing with touch, what she couldn’t in words.

Chloe’s hands drifted upwards to stroke the skin and feathers where Lucifer’s wings joined his body and a shudder ran through both his wings and body, and he was unable to suppress the groan of pleasure her actions elicited. His lips sought hers again, and this kiss was the one she had expected all along, hot, hungry, and demanding. His tongue dancing with hers, leaving her breathless with anticipation, desire coiling low in her belly. She shamelessly buried her hands in his feathers, and Lucifer responded as she had hoped, pressing into her body with another groan, tilting her head back to deepen their kiss as he ran his fingers down the column of her neck, kissing her like a drowning man sought air, leaving her breathless. She was lost in a world of sensation, and wrapped in a blanket of feathers, being kissed by a fallen angel, and none of it should be possible, and yet, here she was. Lucifer broke their kiss, taking a deep, albeit shaky breath, and rested his forehead against hers.

“Chloe…” his voice was rough, full of a feeling she couldn’t quite name, his next words forestalled by the sound of her phone, starting to ring again.

“It’s probably Trixie.”

Lucifer dropped his hands from her body, his wings disappearing as he rolled onto his back, making it easier for her to extricate herself from the bed. She went into the living room, where she had left her jacket, pulled out her phone, and checked the screen to see several missed calls from her daughter. She sat on the couch to return them. Lucifer, seeing no point in remaining in bed without the detective, disappeared into his bathroom to shower.

 

 

* * *

 

 

When he emerged from the shower, a towel slung low on his hips, he was halted in his progress to his closet by the sight of the detective, curled up in the corner chair, cradling a cup of coffee as she stared out the window at the steady rain that continued to fall on the city. Her hair was a beautiful messy halo, and he thought he had never seen anything more gorgeous in his long life than Chloe Decker, rumpled from sleep and his kisses, wearing his clothes, curled up in his chair, having wormed her way into his heart. The thought both terrified and grounded him, and he couldn’t help but wonder, once again, what his Father was doing, with His plans and His meddling, and whether, as long as he had Chloe, he should look too hard into it.

Chloe, hearing him approach, turned away from the window, and looked to him, a lazy smile curling the corners of her mouth, “Good morning.”

“Indeed,” he leaned down to kiss her, tasting the coffee on her lips, and when he stood back up, grinning wickedly, Chloe knew that the vulnerable Lucifer from earlier was about to disappear.

“Although,” his hand went to the towel around his waist “I could suggest a few ways to make it a great morning.”

Chloe laughed out loud, and Lucifer winked at her as he turned away from her, heading back toward his closet, disappearing inside. He emerged a few minutes later, adjusting his cufflinks, and the familiar gesture made her smile.

“What? Disappointed are you? I can have it back off, if you like?”

Chloe laughed, and set her now empty coffee cup down, and stood up, going over to Lucifer and adjusting his collar, before heading into the bathroom herself. Lucifer grinned, and went to his kitchen, where he made himself an espresso. He was hungry, but there wasn’t any food in his penthouse. The detective joined him a few minutes later, having only changed back into her clothes from the night before, and pulled her hair back into a messy bun.

“You don’t have any food, and I need a change of clothes.”

“Yes, my cupboards are rather bare,” he sipped at his espresso, his expression hard to read.

“Lucifer, you can come with me. We still have a lot to discuss, and, unlike you, I have food at my house. I know it might be strange, not breaking in to cook breakfast, but I imagine you’ll be able to handle it.”

He immediately brightened, “Did you buy truffle oil, like I asked?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Chloe had gone upstairs to shower while Lucifer poked around the kitchen, figuring out what he had to work with before he started cooking. He was waffling between French toast and omelets when Maze walked in.

“Excellent, you can help me decide what to make, have you eaten?”

Maze rolled her eyes at Lucifer, “Does she even know you’re here?”

“Mazikeen! You wound me. Of course she does, she invited me over! I’ve nothing to eat at home, as you well know. Now, omelets or French toast?” Lucifer removed his jacket and draped it over a chair.

“She always seems to frown at sweets for breakfast, at least for the little human.”

“Omelets it is then, are you joining us?”

“Oh, I wouldn't miss it. Has she forgiven you yet?” Maze sat at the counter, watching Lucifer as he started sorting ingredients and finding pans.

“Well, to be quite honest, I don’t know. I think so, though she hasn’t said it.” He turned to grab a few items from the refrigerator, missing Maze’s confused reaction.

“What do you mean you don’t know?”

“Oh, right, sorry. I forgot to mention last night, I showed the detective my wings.”

Maze closed her eyes and shook her head. Lucifer was enough to try a saint’s patience at the best of times, and she was no saint. At least his presence in their house meant she was taking it better than Linda… of course, wings were a bit less frightening than the face Lucifer used to punish the guilty. She doubted he would ever willingly show that to Chloe, especially since wings were proof enough of his origins.

“Please tell me you didn’t break her? Fuck, Lucifer,” Maze narrowed her eyes, still not completely over Lucifer almost causing her to lose her best friend.

“Give me some credit, Mazikeen. I rather prefer the detective with all her faculties intact. She isn’t broken.”

“She better not be!”

Lucifer huffed indignantly, “Trust me, Maze, would I lie to you?”

Maze scoffed and changed the subject, “I saw Amenadiel last night.”

Lucifer flipped the bacon and waited for her to continue.

“I slept with him again, after you left. I think I’m beginning to understand…” Maze drummed her fingers on the counter, “I gave you shit when it became obvious that Chloe was changing you, but he’s changed me too.”

“Mazie,” Lucifer voice was soft, and he handed her his coffee cup, “Here, drink this.”

Maze took the cup and sniffed, there was definitely more whiskey than coffee in the cup, but for that, she was grateful. She drank several swallows as Lucifer went back to preparing ingredients for breakfast.

“I didn’t tell him you’re back, yet.”

Lucifer made a non-committal noise in response, and started whisking the eggs, having finished making everything but the actual omelets. He heard the shower turn off upstairs.

“Maze, I trust you.”

He turned his attention back to the meal he was preparing, and missed the look Maze gave him. She had asked Amenadiel once, what Lucifer was like before he fell, and since last night, her mind kept going back to that conversation. Amenadiel hadn’t said much, just that Lucifer, less the chip on his shoulder, was much the same; he had always been rather mischievous and inquisitive, with an overdeveloped sense of fairness, and, of course, always interested in pleasure and fun, and often easily bored.

However, it was what he had also mentioned, almost as an afterthought, that caught Maze’s attention now. Amenadiel spoke about how empathetic Lucifer had been back then, and how his siblings had always sought him out if they needed to talk. How he would take whomever it was that needed him to a quiet corner of their home above, someplace dark and safe, and toss up starlight to soothe their souls as they spoke. How Lucifer never judged, and rarely got involved in disagreements between siblings, preferring to serve as a neutral ear to whomever sought him out.

Maze had wanted to know more, when Amenadiel told her this, but she didn’t think he meant to share so much, so she hadn’t asked. Lucifer was incredibly prickly about his time before the fall, and even after millennia as his closest confidante, he rarely spoke about it with her in anything but the most general of terms. She had learned more in one half an hour conversation with Amenadiel than Lucifer had ever told her. She regretted not asking more now. Especially since glimpses of the angel he had been seemed to be resurfacing.

She was so lost in her own thoughts, that Maze was nearly startled when Chloe sat down next to her. Chloe looked at her strangely, before turning back to Lucifer, who had asked her if she wanted another cup of coffee.

“Yes, please,” she turned back to Maze, “Good morning.”

“Morning.”

“Trixie asked if you had fun on your date… I wasn’t aware you were dating?”

Maze laughed, “I told her that I was going to see Amenadiel yesterday, and she decided it was a date. For some strange reason, the little monster likes him.”

“Mmmmhmmm,” Chloe took the coffee Lucifer handed her with a smile, and raised an eyebrow at Maze.

Maze huffed and turned to Lucifer, “Are those omelets done yet? I’m hungry.”

“Yes, yes, Maze, don’t get your knickers in a twist.”

Lucifer plated the three omelets, adding bacon and some fruit to each plate, and between the three of them, they quickly had the table set. They kept the discussion light over the meal, compliments on the food, and the uncharacteristically wet weather. Chloe chuckled at one point, earning her inquisitive glances from both Lucifer and Maze, so she set her fork and shook her head.

“I was just thinking, how utterly ridiculous it is that I’m sitting here having breakfast with the Devil and a demon. People really get it entirely wrong when it comes to celestial beings, hunh?”

Lucifer just stared at her, but Maze threw her head back and laughed, “I knew there was a reason I liked you, Decker.”

Chloe grinned at Maze, raising her coffee cup as a toast to her housemate.

“I’m not sure I like it when you two get along so well,” Lucifer complained.

This caused a fresh round of laughter in the two women, which spread to Lucifer. It worked wonders to disperse the slight tension they had all felt, with so much still unsaid between them about everything that was happening.

“Right. Well, nothing much I can do about it now, I suppose.”

“Nope,” Maze made sure to pop the ‘p’ as Lucifer so often did himself.

“What now?” Chloe asked.

“I thought I might keep my return rather low-key for the moment. I don’t want mum to get wind of it.”

“Wait, what? Your mother?”

“You might know her as Charlotte Richards,” Maze interjected before Lucifer could respond.

“Maze!” Lucifer and Chloe simultaneously exclaimed, and then looked at each other.

“Perhaps now you’ll believe me when I say I haven’t sleep with her?”

Chloe rolled her eyes, “How is it that your mother is Charlotte Richards?”

“She isn’t, not really at least, she’s just the body mum’s using. You see, the real Charlotte Richards did die in that hotel room, but my mother escaped from Hell and as she has no corporeal form anymore, if she wants to stay here, she has to inhabit a body. Unfortunately, she chose a disturbingly hot one.”

Lucifer reached over and covered Chloe’s hand with his own, “Detective, I know it’s a lot to process, but I promise you’ll get the whole story, whether later today, tomorrow, or next week… I’ll tell you everything. But first, let’s figure out what to do now, is that okay?

Chloe nodded, a bit overwhelmed again at this latest piece of information, but satisfied by Lucifer’s promise.

“Good, now, do you have to work today?”

Maze answered for Chloe, who still looked discombobulated, “She’s on medical leave – mandatory – for the next week at least, and has to be cleared by a department psychologist before she can go back to work.”

Chloe narrowed her eyes at Maze, fairly certain she knew a few more details than Chloe had told her, Maze shrugged.

“I heard you tell your ex-husband about it when he picked up the little human yesterday.”

“Perfect, now, back to my problem, if you please?”

“If you don't want your mother to find out you’re back, stay away from Lux. She’s been dropping by,” Maze suggested.

“Why don’t you want your mother finding out you’re here?”

“She’d almost certainly try to manipulate the situation to her own purposes. She quite desperately wants to return to the Silver City, and now that my wings are back, it’s quite likely she’d try to use them to get back. Especially if all my powers are returned.”

Maze looked up from her plate, “All?”

“Yes, I’m beginning to think they might be, I noticed sometime last night that my wings glow with starlight again, so I suspect, I could call it if I wanted, and if I can call the starlight, then…” he trailed off as he noticed Chloe looking at him strangely, so he entwined his fingers with hers.

“Mustn’t forget love, I haven’t changed. Not to mention I’m retired, so I’ve no use for any of this power.”

Chloe smiled and nodded, and since Lucifer was focused on the detective, they both missed Maze rolling her eyes at his comment. The demon somehow doubted he’d find no use for his powers, if they were all restored. Although, that did raise one interesting question.

“Lucifer?”

“Yes, Maze?”

“Does Chloe still make you vulnerable?”

“I don’t know, have you got a blade on you that _wasn’t_ forged in Hell?”

Maze reached into her boot and pulled out a small knife, handing it to Lucifer. Chloe shook her head at the number of blades Maze managed to conceal on her person, even when wearing skintight leather. Lucifer rolled up his sleeve and was about to draw the knife across his skin when Chloe stopped him.

“I swear, you two are overly dramatic sometimes. How about just pricking your finger? Certainly no need to hit an artery just to test a theory.”

Lucifer didn’t look fazed by the thought, but did follow her request, placing the tip of the knife against his thumb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, Neca, for making this better. I owe you.
> 
> Usual disclaimers, etc. If they were mine, I'd be somewhere much warmer now ;) Any mistakes and things you don't recognize, however, are all mine. 
> 
> Thank you for all the comments and kudos, they make me happy!


	4. Whiskey, Tea, Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A location change and more conversations. Also, a lot of thinking and deep thoughts. But first, when we last left our dear characters, they were testing out Lucifer's vulnerability to Chloe...

Lucifer pressed the knife against his thumb, fully expecting it to draw blood; when it didn’t he frowned, and tried again. When that didn’t work, her closed his hand around the knife and drew it across his palm, where it again failed to pierce his skin.

“Perhaps my mortality sitch is no longer a concern,” Lucifer’s tone seemed at odds with his words.

“Let Chloe try,” Maze suggested.

“What, why?” Chloe looked up from Lucifer’s hand to meet Maze’s eyes.

“Proximity to you may no longer be an issue because he has his wings back, but that doesn’t necessarily you’re no longer affecting him or that he’s suddenly able to affect you. I don’t suppose you’ve started telling him all your deep, dark desires, have you?” Maze smirked when this last question caused Chloe’s cheeks to redden ever so slightly, and it got Lucifer to stop playing with the knife to look at the detective speculatively.

“Now, this could be fun! Tell me-” Chloe cut Lucifer off with a stern glance, and he held his hands out, “Sorry, sorry, but you can’t blame me, can you?”

Chloe scoffed, and Lucifer looked back to Maze, “It was worth a try, at least.”

Lucifer shrugged and handed Chloe the knife. Chloe took it, but hesitated when Lucifer held out his hand.

“Go ahead, detective, your turn now. If it hurts, you can always kiss it better!”

This made Chloe laugh, as Lucifer intended, and she took his hand and carefully, almost gently pressed the knife against his thumb. When a small drop of blood welled at the tip of the knife, Chloe immediately pulled the knife back from Lucifer’s thumb, and dropped it on the table. Lucifer just stared at his thumb, and then at Chloe, who stared back at him. Maze reached over the table, taking her knife back, and after wiping it off on her napkin, stuck it back in her boot. The movement broke the moment between Chloe and Lucifer, the latter wiping his thumb off on a napkin before clearing his throat, noticing it had already stopped bleeding.

“Well, that was much less painful than being shot.”

Chloe smiled weakly, but didn’t respond, so Lucifer reached out to take her hand, relieved when she threaded her fingers through his own. He shifted his chair closer to hers, so he could rest their entwined hands in his lap.

“Do you think it’s just me, Maze? Or do you think it’s all angels, fallen or otherwise?”

“We could ask Amenadiel, but I’m not sure he’s the best test subject.”

Lucifer nodded, his brother had lost a great deal of his powers since coming to Earth. Though he wondered if what was happening to him could also be happening to his brother.

“Do you think we should tell him, Maze?”

Maze sighed, “I’m not sure. We should wait a few days I think. We also need it to look like you’re not back – as I said, your mother has been to Lux a few times, and I wouldn’t put it past her to go up to the penthouse.”

Chloe spoke up, “You can stay here Luci-”

Maze interrupted, “I wouldn’t suggest it. Charlotte knows I live here, and I wouldn’t put it past her to come ask me about him.”

Chloe nodded, “Fair enough, what about  _ my _ mother’s house? Mom’s gone until next month. Since I am supposed to be on medical leave, it wouldn’t be odd if I decided to recuperate at the beach house."

“Smart. I’ll go to Lux now, put Lucifer’s car somewhere out of sight-”

“And lose it again? I don’t think so, Mazikeen.”

Maze rolled her eyes before continuing, “I knew exactly where it was. As I was saying, I’ll get the car tucked away, square away the penthouse, and bring you a bag. It shouldn’t take long. I can meet you at Chloe’s mom’s house in a few hours?”

Chloe nodded, and Maze got up and left before Lucifer had a chance to complain about them organizing his life, something Maze knew he found particularly irritating. Luckily, Lucifer was distracted enough by his own thoughts that he forgot to be annoyed. Instead he stood, letting go of Chloe’s hand.

“Are you finished?” he asked, and at her nod began cleaning up.

Chloe went to the sink and started the water, washing the dishes as Lucifer cleaned up the table and the kitchen. They had settled into a comfortable silence, falling into the rhythms of domestic work easily. Once everything was clean, Lucifer began drying dishes and putting them away. Chloe wondered when he had learned where all her kitchen items went, but, nosy as he could be, wasn’t terribly surprised that he had found out the information at some point. When the last dish was washed, dried and put away, Lucifer leaned against the counter, and pulled her toward him, until she stood next to him, mimicking his posture. He nudged her shoulder with his own and she looked up at him.

“Are you sure you’re okay with this? Okay with me staying with you?”

Chloe smiled, “Yes, Lucifer, it’s okay. I actually planned on going to my mother’s this week anyway. If I stayed here, I’d just be tempted to work, and I’m under strict orders from my doctors to rest.”

Lucifer studied her carefully, noticing the little changes left over from the poisoning and its aftermath, feeling chagrined that his absence had likely delayed her recovery as well. She still looked more tired than usual, her clothes were a little looser, and her skin was still a bit ashen.

“Do you need any help packing?”

“No, but you can come upstairs with me while I do – if you want.”

“Oh, I want,” Lucifer’s voice had dropped an octave, dripping with innuendo, and it drew a genuine smile from Chloe.

“Get your mind out of the gutter, Lucifer.”  
  
  
  


* * *

 

 

An hour earlier, Chloe hadn’t been sure if she wanted to strangle Lucifer or throw him down on her bed and keep him there for a few days. She should have known better than to let him in her room, he prowled around it, picking up objects and poking his nose into drawers and her closet, keeping up an incessant stream of comments and questions until she had finally made him sit in the chair by the window, which at the very least kept him from making any further discoveries in her room. The comments after he found her lingerie drawer were bad enough, she didn’t want to contemplate what his response to the next drawer would have been.

At the moment, they were on the highway heading toward her mother’s place. Chloe had let Lucifer drive, after admitting she was still feeling tired. She studied his profile from the passenger seat; he must have felt her gaze on him because he turned his head and smiled at her, before reaching over to take her hand. This was something new, Chloe had noticed, since last night, Lucifer was almost constantly touching her. It wasn’t intrusive, or even unwelcome, but it was different. He had started touching her more often, in the last few months – a hand on her back here, a reassuring touch there… Lucifer didn’t touch people often, even when asking them about their desires, he more often than not slipped his hands in his pockets. He would lean toward them, invading their space, but never quite touching them. Even in his club, she noticed he rarely initiated physical contact, merely responded to it.

She looked down at his hand in hers, cradled in her lap, and felt a sudden surge of compassion for the man next to her. He had been through so much, and had so little reason to trust anyone. She was slowly filling in the details of her newer mental portrait of Lucifer, and now that she finally accepted the truth, a lot of his behavior over the course of their partnership was beginning to make more sense. It was also becoming clear that he was beginning to trust in a way he hadn’t allowed himself to in more years than she could comprehend. Not just her, but with Linda, Maze, Ella, Amenadiel, and even Dan. He was adorably baffled by her daughter, as well.

She was incredibly angry at a God she had never believed in before, unable to fathom how He could turn His back against His own son, and condemn him to an eternity of dealing with the worst of humanity. That Lucifer had survived, and still managed, despite his self-centeredness at times, to seek the good in people, and to right wrongs, was nothing short of amazing. She didn’t know why his Father put her in Lucifer’s path, and to be blunt, she couldn’t care less about His plans, but nonetheless, she was grateful that she was in Lucifer’s life, and that he was in hers.

Chloe was still processing everything, and part of her recognized that she was probably still in some sort of shock. She felt somewhat detached from her own role in everything. Still grappling with what it meant that she was part of some cosmic plan for the literal Devil, and that she had some sort of strange power to resist him, and even injure him. She was afraid too, afraid of what would happen if someone figured out a way to use it against him. Well, again, since he’d already died for her, twice. She sighed and looked out the window, finding it both suffocating and extremely precious that he cared enough for her that he was willing to sacrifice his life for her. She wasn’t sure if she deserved that.

She was so lost in her own thoughts, that she didn’t notice when Lucifer parked the car in her mother’s driveway. It wasn’t until he said her name that she turned to him.

“Oh, we’re here already,” she shook her head to clear it.

“Are you okay, detective?”

Chloe loved the way he turned her title into a term of endearment, and she nodded. She released his hand and unbuckled her seatbelt. Lucifer grabbed her bag from the trunk, along with a few shopping bags she had packed some food in, while she unlocked the door. Lucifer followed her in, setting her bag next to the door, and busying himself with putting away the food, having invited himself over enough times while she lived here to be familiar with the kitchen. She grabbed her bag from where Lucifer had left it and headed upstairs to the guest room that her mother had finally finished remodeling, and put her bag on a chair, before walking over to the doors that led out onto the balcony, throwing them open and breathing in the ocean air.

This room had originally been the master, but after her father died, her mother hadn’t wanted to stay in it anymore, so she remodeled what had been Chloe’s room and the office to form another larger master suite, leaving her old room as it was for over a decade. Her mother only decided to finally remodel it after Chloe had moved in, realizing that it was time to move on. Chloe had fallen in love with the remodeled room when her mother showed it to her, painted a soothing palette of greys and blues, accented with white furniture. She’d replaced the old sliding glass door with French doors, and had the balcony retiled. However, she’d kept the old furniture on the balcony, only refreshing the fabrics. Chloe smiled, despite her quarrels with her mother growing up, they had made many happy memories here, overlooking the ocean and listening to the waves break against the shore. Her father and mother would curl up together on the lounger, and Chloe would sit at their feet, leaning against the railing, and listen to her parents share the details of their days with each other.

She went back in and closed the doors. Though it wasn’t raining now, the uncharacteristically grey skies had brought a chill to the air. She sat on the bed for a moment, intending to retrieve a sweater from her bag, but instead ended up falling asleep almost immediately. Lucifer found her, curled up in the middle of the decorative throw pillows, not too long after she fell asleep to let her know Maze had arrived, but didn’t attempt to wake her. He removed her shoes and covered her with the throw from the foot of the bed, and went to talk to Maze.

Maze didn’t stay long, handing him the bag she’d packed for him, and quickly filling him in on her activities at Lux. Maze had made plans with Amenadiel; she wanted to feel him out, see whether his experiences with his mother after Chloe was poisoned had changed his willingness to share every detail with her. Lucifer, curious himself, didn’t detain her any longer than necessary.

Left without any clear task ahead of him, Lucifer headed back upstairs to Chloe, she was still sleeping deeply, so he toed off his own shoes, removed his jacket and belt, and laid on the bed next to her. She didn’t wake, but must have sensed his presence because she moved closer to him until her head was on his chest and one arm was flung over his waist. Lucifer wrapped his arms around her, drawing lazy patterns on her back, until he fell asleep too.

  
  
  


* * *

 

 

Lucifer didn’t sleep long, he rarely did, not needing much sleep. Chloe was still sleeping soundly, and Lucifer was content to continue holding her as she did. He wondered at the feeling of wanting to just be with someone – it had been a long time since he had felt that way. Long forgotten emotions were surfacing, all because of his detective. It was difficult and beautiful. So many of his memories of the times before were tinged with such bitterness that it was hard to recall them without pain, but, he admitted to himself, some of them were worth remembering, even if they hurt.

He closed his eyes, lost in the past, in memories of stretching out supine under star-filled skies in quiet conversations with his siblings. Recollections of weaving starlight in the sky and through their wings, to bring them joy and later, as things started to change, to soothe sway their pain. As their Father began to turn away from His first creations, Lucifer served as succor for his siblings, comforting them when their own abilities failed. It was during this time that he began to question his Father’s actions. His children had never done anything but serve Him joyfully, yet they were being cast aside for a new toy. It had seemed such an easy thing then, to ask Him for choices, to allow His first children the same freedom as His last – to allow them to adapt as their Father’s whims changed.

His Father’s anger had taken him by surprise, as had His defense of the humans, and it was at this moment that resentment against Him and bitterness crept into Lucifer’s heart. Yet also, it was in this moment he first gained what his Father had refused him – free will. His Father, in denying it to all His angels, had created a circumstance in which one could take it. So it was that Lucifer made the first choice, he left the Silver City and went into the Garden, plucking fruit from the tree forbidden to humans, and offering it freely to them.

Here was were so many of the stories got it wrong, it wasn’t to one person, one woman, that he offered the fruit, but to them all. Not all partook, but for those that did, their decision would bind the fates of them all, and Lucifer left them to it. He returned to his Father’s house, and when He sought him out, demanding explanation, Lucifer simply said that he had done it for his siblings. His Father’s anger had been great, and it divided the Heavenly Host. The judgment of his Father was swift, stories of a protracted rebellion were exaggerated. There was no war, only the ravages of broken trust. His Father cast him out, barring him from the only home he had ever known. He had broken his wings trying to resist the forces pushing him down, and long after they healed, he felt the pain of the fall from his Father’s grace – from his beloved and most favored son, to a forgotten one.

Lucifer sighed deeply, and in her sleep, Chloe curled her fingers into his shirt, comforting him unconsciously. He ran his fingers through her hair, and staring out the windows, failed to notice the little glimmers of light his fingers left in her hair. They sparkled for a moment, like distant stars, and then faded. Chloe, having never been touched by light like that in her life, would later wake more rested and healed than she thought possible a week after nearly dying. Lucifer’s thoughts turned from the past to the present.

He was confused; unwilling to leave Chloe again, unwilling to turn his back on what was going on between the two of them. He cherished the way she made him feel, and how she challenged him, and how she changed him. She had forced him out of the bitterness that had so long been his home, and saw through the surface layers of fun and desire, and had cared for the broken and imperfect person behind it all. Chloe made him want to trust again, and Chloe made him want to need again, and be needed in return.

It scared him. The fallout from the last time that happened still haunted him. He was distrustful of his Father’s motives, both for putting Chloe in his path and for restoring, not just his wings, but perhaps restoring him to what Samael had been, or what he could have been, had his Father not cast him down. His wings had not glowed like they did last night since before his fall, and never had they felt so free, unencumbered of a duty from his Father. He dared not question what that meant, afraid of what the answer might be.

He was unsure of how long he had been staring out at the ocean when rays of sunlight finally broke through the grey skies, and where the light hit the ocean, it looked like a millions of brilliant diamonds had been cast upon the water. It wasn’t long before the sun overtook the clouds in the sky, and its light fell across Chloe’s face, waking her from her slumber. She blinked a few times, orienting herself, before she stretched, feeling much better physically and mentally than when she had fallen asleep. It took her a moment to realize her pillow was in fact, not a pillow, but Lucifer, and when she did she lifted her head to smile up at him, but something in his face as he stared out the windows made her sit up.

“Lucifer, are you okay?” She asked, surprised to see the tracks of tears on his skin.

“What?” Her question seemed to startle him, he hadn’t realized she had woken up.

“You’ve been crying.”

Lucifer shook his head, running his hands over his face, pulling them back to look at them oddly when he realized Chloe was right – he  _ had _ been crying.

“I suppose I was,” he sounded so uncertain, and the difference from his usual confident tone was stark.

Lucifer sat up as well, stretching his long limbs before he stood, offering a hand to Chloe. She took it, and once standing, wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him tightly. Lucifer returned the gesture, resting his head on top of hers, letting himself be comforted. Eventually she loosened her hold on him and pulled back, tipping her head up toward him, and Lucifer, taking the hint, kissed her softly, and then rested his forehead against hers.

“Do you want to talk?” Chloe stroked his back.

Lucifer took a deep breath and let it out slowly, “Yes.”

And he did, he wanted to talk to her, to share everything with her, even the ugly bits he preferred stay hidden. So he led her downstairs and after making tea, lemon for hers and whiskey for his, settled on the couch. Lucifer sat with his legs propped up on the coffee table, and Chloe was tucked into his side cradling her cup of tea in her lap. Lucifer had one arm over her shoulders and balanced his cup on the arm of the sofa with the other.

He began speaking, hesitantly at first, then with more confidence, about what life had been like, in the beginning, and about what it had felt like when his Father turned away. When he told her about being cast out, so quietly she almost couldn’t hear him, she took their cups and set them on the table, laid her head on his shoulder, and held his hand, rubbing circles with her thumb on the back of his hand. He spoke about how spending millennia in Hell had changed him, and how it had hardened his heart toward his Father. How he had become bitter and angry, after spending so much time around people stuck in the worst moment of their lives, for eternity.

Lucifer spoke about making the decision to leave Hell and come to Earth, how when he and Maze arrived on that beach, he had begged her to cut off his wings, wanting no further connection to his Father, and later, when he burnt them, about how he finally felt free for the first time in his long life. He sat quietly for a few minutes after that before he spoke again. He told Chloe how he had been deliberately avoiding anything meaningful, eschewing the weight of millennia for the fleeting delights of earthly pursuits. 

He ran his fingers down her arm, lightly, as if she were made of spun glass, and told her how she had changed all that. Though it started as seeking punishment on behalf of Delilah, it quickly became about unravelling the mystery that was the detective. He told her that she had fascinated him, and her immunity to his charms only made him want to know her more. He found himself wanting to become the person she thought he was, and that when she kissed him, on the same beach where he had first come to Los Angeles, it was like being welcomed home.

He stopped for a moment, wrapping his arms tightly around her, and then, in a voice barely above a whisper, told her about finding out that she was his Father’s miracle, and how betrayed he had felt, and when that was followed immediately after by her poisoning, and returning to Hell, and facing his own guilt, and learning about his mother’s machinations – well, it had all been too much, so he walked away. When he was done, Lucifer felt wringed out. It felt good to get it all out, but he was afraid too. He had never spoken openly like this to anyone, and he felt raw and exposed. Chloe held his heart in her hands, and he had to trust her with it. Trust didn’t come easily to the Devil.

Chloe didn’t have words to express what she was feeling. Overwhelmed, yes, but also deeply protective of Lucifer who, for all the differences in cosmic scale, wasn’t much different from any son seeking approval from an absent father, even when all hope was gone. She was floored by the amount of vulnerability he was showing her by opening up like this. She suspected he’d never spoken this candidly with anyone about his life before. As many questions as she had about everything, she instinctively knew that this wasn’t the time. She could deal with her part in all of this later, because right now, more than anything, Lucifer needed to know that he had someone in his life willing to put him first. And she was, she realized, not only willing but choosing to put him first. It was in this moment that she was finally able to put a name to what she felt for him. Chloe twisted around, until she was straddling Lucifer, whose hands automatically came up to rest on her hips as she took his face into her hands.

“Lucifer, I love you,” she whispered she pulled him closer so that she could kiss him, pouring all that she felt into that contact between their lips.

Never, in his entire existence, had he been kissed like this. It was exquisite, and pure. If he could but stay in this moment for all of eternity, he would have given up everything. He melted into her kiss, saying with his lips what his heart could not. As she deepened the kiss, threading her fingers through his hair, Lucifer decided, that no matter what else happened, he would dedicate his life to loving this woman. He didn’t care that she was a miracle, or that his Father had put her in his path, all that mattered was that she was here, and that when she looked at him she saw, not an angel or the Devil, but simply a person deserving of her love.

He moved his hands from her hips, one curving around her back, and the other burying itself in her hair, tilting her head as he kissed her back, pouring every ounce of love and desire that he felt for Chloe into his kiss, leaving her no doubt as to what he thought of her. Yet, it still wasn’t enough. Chloe pushed even closer to him, somehow managing to wrap her legs around his waist, running her hands over his back. Even then, it wasn’t enough. She broke their kiss, resting her cheek against his, breathing heavily.

“Chloe?” Lucifer’s voice was gravelly in her ear, but somehow also full of awe.

“I need more, I need you, Lucifer.”

That was all it took for him to stand from the couch, and carry her upstairs. Without putting her down, he somehow managed to remove all the decorative pillows from the bed they had slept in earlier and pull back the sheets, before sitting on the edge of the mattress, with Chloe still straddling his lap. He looked into her eyes, and kissed her again, leaving her breathless.

He pulled back to look her in the eyes, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear, “Chloe, I’m yours.”

Chloe let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding and kissed him again, and after that there was no need for words as she undid the buttons of his shirt and he helped her pull her blouse over her head, placing kisses all over her shoulders as he unhooked her bra, letting it slide to the floor. The rest of their clothes soon followed, and as if driven by something bigger than themselves, came together as one. There would be time to learn the ins and outs of one another’s bodies later, but for now, what they needed was to feel the connection that took their breaths away when he pushed into her.

Lucifer had never felt anything like this before, as if he and Chloe were one body, one soul. She was still on his lap, and the position allowed them to look into each other’s eyes, because what they were feeling had gone beyond what they could express with their lips anymore. Chloe steadied herself with one hand on his shoulder, and Lucifer splayed a hand against her back, their other hands clasped together, seeking any means to pull themselves even closer together. It could have been minutes, or hours, but the emotional connection almost overwhelmed their physical one, and when Chloe lost herself over the edge, Lucifer followed, crying out her name with a reverence she had never heard before. He kissed her lips softly as her eyes closed, and for a few long moments, they breathed in tandem, foreheads resting against each other.

Lucifer laid back, bringing her with him, until his head reached the pillows, and he pulled the blankets up around them. She slid off of him, and they settled on their sides, facing each other, and they each curled an arm under the pillows, fingertips touching lightly. Their legs entwined and Lucifer rested his other hand on her hip, rubbing circles with his thumb on her bare skin while she ran the back of her knuckles against his chest.

Lucifer smiled lazily, “You are exquisite.”

Chloe bit her lip, and Lucifer’s expression turned serious, and his voice soft, vulnerable, “You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, detective.”

Chloe’s smile in response to his whispered declaration could have lit the heavens; Lucifer felt as if he could lose himself in it and so without thinking he said the only thing that popped into his head, “I love you, too.”

She knew then, no matter what happened in the future, she would always have this one moment of perfection to carry her through it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really nervous about this chapter, but Neca sent me a lovely email after she read it and made me feel like I shouldn't be. Thank you, dearest.
> 
> As usual, not mine, unless you count the things you don't recognize and the three grammar mistakes I'll inevitably find the second after I post it.
> 
> Thank you for all the comments and kudos!


	5. Scotch, Neat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected sighting shakes things up.

They spent the afternoon in bed, exploring each other’s bodies. She learned that Lucifer had earned every bit of his reputation in bed, and she wasn’t the least bit sorry to take him off the market, she was more than happy to keep him all for herself. Lucifer was equally as pleased. He had never worried that the detective would disappoint him, but he had never guessed that he would be insatiable with her. Every kiss left him wanting more, and he didn’t think eternity itself would be enough time to satisfy his desire for her. However, it wasn’t only the sex, it was also just being near her that made him happy. So, when their hunger for each other was sated, he wasn’t reluctant to leave the bed to satisfy their hunger for food.

She laughed at him while he cooked, he told her a story about a favor he did for a famous TV chef, while she sat at the counter, sipping a glass of red wine. After dinner, when she called Trixie to check on her, he cleaned up the kitchen before pouring himself a drink and joining her on the couch. He could hear Beatrice’s stories through the phone and smiled as she told her mother about every minute detail of her day. It wasn’t long before her stories were punctuated with yawns and she finally told her mother goodbye so she could get ready for bed.

Lucifer was about to question the detective about the home where Dan’s parents lived, when her phone beeped, indicating she’d received a text message. She held up it so Lucifer could see it was from Maze before she opened it.

“She asking if you can call her? Do you even have a phone with you?”

Lucifer shook his head, “She means she want me to summon her here. It’s a rather inconspicuous way to travel. Also, it’s quick.”

Lucifer set his glass down on the coffee table and got up, standing where there was more space around him. Chloe turned in her seat, curious to see how he would do this. Lucifer didn’t seem to mind, only quirked a brow at her before closing his eyes and holding his right hand up, palm facing out. In the space of the blink of an eye, Maze appeared, her hand against Lucifer’s for the briefest of moments until she stepped back. 

“Thanks for the ride, Lucifer.”

“Car in the shop?” he teased.

“That would be the least of my problems, but no, I needed to talk to you quickly, and as much as I hate that method of travel, it is convenient.”

Lucifer returned to his seat on the couch and Maze settled in the armchair after a detour to the kitchen for a glass of scotch from the bottle Lucifer had left on the counter.

“How’s Trixie?”

Chloe smiled, “She’s enjoying being in the mountains, and her cousins are there too, though she did mention she thought you were more fun than them. She wanted me to be sure that I told you that.”

Maze smiled, the little human was one of her favorite people too, “Smart kid.”

“Well, let’s have it then,” Lucifer took a swallow of his own drink, “What’s so important that you’re using me as your own personal uber?”

Maze leaned forward and set her glass on the coffee table, “Your sister is here.”

Lucifer narrowed his eyes, “Azrael?”

Maze leaned back into her chair, “I wouldn’t have rushed here so quickly if it were her. I like Azrael, I would have said hello.”

Lucifer inclined his head, conceding the point. Maze and Azrael were very similar in personality, and given her responsibilities, he and Maze had crossed paths with her many times over the years. He typically found that Azrael was much more tolerable than his other siblings.

Maze hesitated, knowing Lucifer wouldn’t be pleased, “It was Haniel.”

Lucifer’s grip on his glass tightened, and his entire body got tense. Chloe shifted closer to Lucifer, laying a hand on his forearm. He took a deep breath, and forced himself to relax. Maze watched their interaction with interest.

“Tell me about her,” Chloe’s request was quiet.

Lucifer looked at Chloe, and then back to Maze, before finishing his scotch. He set his glass down and stood up, going to the kitchen and returning with the bottle. He refilled his glass and reclaimed to his seat next to the detective, drinking half of his scotch before he put the glass down again. He leaned back into the cushions and closed his eyes. Maze and Chloe shared a look, and Maze looked to Lucifer and raised her eyebrows. Living with Maze had taught her a lot about interpreting her looks, so Chloe knew Maze was trying to ask what was up with him today, but she didn’t know how to answer, so she shrugged.

“The two of you are thinking so hard, I can practically hear your thoughts,” Lucifer opened his eyes and exhaled forcefully.

“Haniel is, well, for lack of a better word, my twin.”

Chloe’s eyebrows shot up, and Maze was surprised to see him speak so openly about it. Lucifer never talked about Haniel. Of all his siblings, he had been closest to her, and she was the one he never saw, after the fall.

“The eldest of us, the archangels, we were all close, but Haniel and I, well, we were like two sides of the same coin. Where I brought light, she brought joy, I command desire, and her dominion is pleasure… I punish and she comforts. We were rarely apart but when Dad cast me out, Haniel turned away; I haven’t seen or spoken to her since.”

Chloe’s heart ached at the pain in his voice, and she laid her hand on his. Lucifer interlaced his fingers with hers and continued.

“It’s not as if I was waiting for visitors, or even expected any of them to come, but Haniel was different. I knew her better than my own shadow. She stood with me always, and I with her.”

Lucifer let out a shaky breath, completely uncomfortable with exposing his feelings in this way, but determined to show Chloe and Maze the trust he felt for them, “I would have done anything for Haniel, I would have sacrificed my life for her, and when she said nothing, it was if she had ripped my heart from my chest. I would have hated her, had I not loved her so much. It took me eons to stop expecting that she would come at any moment and tell me it had all be a mistake, and that no matter what Father said, that she would still stand by me. So I blamed Dad for it all, because, honestly, it’s probably somehow His fault anyway.”

Lucifer finished the rest of his scotch and stood, “I need a cigarette.”

Chloe nodded, realizing Lucifer needed some space. She was having a little trouble herself, even after all she had learned today, wrapping her head around both the information about his sister, and that he would speak about the way it made him feel so candidly. Intimate Lucifer, she was beginning to see, was a much different creature than the day to day Devil he showed to the world.

Once he was out of the room, Chloe turned to Maze, “What happened?”

Maze downed her scotch and refilled her glass, “I sort of think I should be asking you that same question. Something’s changed with him since this morning.”

Chloe sighed, “We talked – or rather he talked and I listened as he spoke about his life.”

Maze suspected Chloe was leaving out a few details, but was willing to let it slide – at least for the moment.

“I was at Lux – I wanted to see if Charlotte would come again, when I saw her. She’s impossible to miss. Lucifer was right before, twin is a good word, if not the right one. They are strikingly similar in appearance I left immediately and texted you.”

“Maze?”

“Yes?”

“What do you really think of all this? Everything that’s happening – me, even?”

Maze shook her head, “I think it’s probably all part of another one of His,” Maze flipped the bird at the ceiling, “Fucked up plans. Or maybe it’s a long overdue apology for the all the shit He’s put his supposedly favorite son through? I don’t know. As for your role in all this? I’ve never met a miracle baby before, they’re much less common than the daytime talk shows would have you believe… Maybe two or three in the last few millennia, including you. God is rather more hands off with his creations than the stories suggest. So what I really think is that none of us have a damn clue what’s going on, and until we do, we should be careful.”

Chloe nodded, oddly comforted by Maze’s reply. At least she wasn’t the only one feeling out of her depth, here. She looked over her shoulder, Lucifer had left the door open, and he was sitting on the top step. She looked back to Maze.

“What are you plans now?”

“Go back to Lux for a bit, see if she’s still there, check the books. Then I have a bounty or two to follow up on; I’m in the mood for a good hunt.”

Maze stood, finishing the last of her drink, “Be careful, Chloe.”

Chloe got the feeling Maze was referring to more than just what they discussed, but nodded anyway. Maze headed to the open door, and Chloe watched as she laid a hand on Lucifer’s shoulder, saying something that made him nod. He held his left hand up toward her, and when Maze touched it, she was gone. Chloe stood, gathering up the glasses and the bottle and took them to the kitchen. She refilled her glass with wine, and poured a few fingers of scotch into Lucifer’s. Carrying both glasses, she headed out the door, and handed him his glass before she sat down next to him.

“That’s a neat trick.”

A ghost of a smile appeared on his face, and Lucifer held up a hand, making a familiar gesture, “Wax on, wax off.”

Chloe laughed, and rested her head against his shoulder. Everything was changing so quickly, yet seeing Lucifer joke made her feel anchored, and assured her that not everything was changing. They sat quietly, listening to the waves hit the beach, and neither felt the need to fill the silence between them with words. Lucifer, for his part, was doing his best to think about nothing. Chloe was contemplating what would happen once they had to return to the real world. The beach house was lovely, but it wasn’t forever. When the breeze from the water caused Chloe to shiver, Lucifer wrapped his arm around her, having long finished his drink and sat the glass aside.

“Cold, detective? I can think of a few ways to warm you...” Lucifer trailed off as he pulled her closer, so he could whisper a few suggestions in her ear.

Chloe turned, and caught his mouth with her own, showing him with her lips and tongue what she thought of his salacious whispers. It didn’t take long for them to abandon their spot on the steps, though it took them a few tries to make it all the way to the bedroom, where they finally slept, each exhausted, both by the revelations and their desires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, Neca, for reading this over, and to all of you for the wonderful comments. They're great motivation. 
> 
> Not mine, except for the things you don't recognize, or any mistakes.


End file.
